Scenes From A Relationship
by Lenni George
Summary: The continuing saga of Don Flack and...gasp...an OC who just happens to be an older woman! Reviews and comments are welcome and will help me decide where to take these two!
1. Chapter 1

He watched her as she stirred her coffee, seemingly unaware of his gaze. She was a beautiful woman. Ten years his senior, she'd begun to let the natural hints of gray show in her black hair. She had her doubts about its effect, but he liked it. Not that he could comment to the negative given the amount of gray he'd been sporting.

She'd told him she liked his gray, said it made her feel less of the "cougar" stigmata that she knew accompanied their age difference. She tried to play it off as a joke, but on some level it did bother her. So much so that it was he who made the first move in their fledgling relationship.

Once he'd made that move, however, she willingly went along. She even joked with him about his being her "Boy Toy". In his opinion, ten years wasn't all that much and with the exception of one or two of her bitchier friends, no one else had even batted an eye.

"Take a picture," she finally said, raising her eyes to him. "It lasts longer."

With a grin, he held up his cell phone, "I have pictures."

She narrowed her eyes, "Remind me again why I let you take those?"

He laughed, "Let me? You posed for them."

"You got me drunk and took advantage of me," she said, extending her bare leg and resting her foot on his thigh.

He laughed again, "Like that could ever happen."

She raised a brow and gave him a pained look.

"I'm not frightened by the eyebrow, Doc," he returned, smile still in place. "Not when I know how to make you scream."

"Yeah, you do, don't you?"

"And don't you forget it," he said, massaging her foot.

"You're too good to be true…sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"No one's perfect," she winked, sipping her coffee while he worked the tension from her ankle. "Do you really have to work tonight?"

"I do."

"We really need to sync our shifts better."

"Who're you telling? Catching quickies between shifts sucks."

The brow went up again.

"What?" he laughed, "What's the brow for this time?"

"You're admitting that you want more than sex."

"Why is that such a surprise?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I like spending time with you."

"In bed," she finished.

"And out. I don't think I ever dated some one who likes hockey and baseball like you do."

"The curse of being the only girl in the family," she shrugged. "And I'm glad you like spending time with me out of bed, too."

"But, in bed does have its good points…"

"Are you suggesting that you want to go back to bed?"

"Considering we won't have a chance to get back there until Thursday…"

She stood up, walked around the small kitchen table, straddled his lap and sat down, facing him. She kissed him deeply.

"You, Detective Flack, are insatiable."

"Only where you're concerned," he said, his lips still brushing hers. He kissed her, his hands sliding beneath the t-shirt she wore.

He'd recognized it as one of his, remembering that she'd worn it home from a night at his place and never returned it. He didn't mind that she'd kept it, actually he liked the quietly possessive way he felt when she wore it.

He kissed the side of her neck, working a lazy trail down to the collar of the shirt. "So what do you say, Doc? Wanna go back to bed?"

"You know I can't say no to you," she sighed.

"That's what I was counting on."


	2. Chapter 2

She was drunk, a fact she freely admitted and for which she offered no apology. He wasn't too far behind her, although he was trying to act as if he wasn't.

He lay on her bed, watching as she took off her clothes, singing along with the song playing on her radio.

"I found somebody with a heart as big as Texas," she softly sang, "I found an angel with the golden wings. She saw me down here in the dark somehow and everything is different now…"

He smiled, as she tossed her shirt into the laundry basket and looked at him.

"You're staring," she observed, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra.

"I am," he agreed. "I like that song, by the way."

"It's Don Henley," she said, then winced, "Please tell me you know who Don Henley is."

"Of course I do. He was in the Eagles…has a decent solo career too."

"Good," she thoughtfully said, slipping out of her jeans. "Good."

Flack laughed, "If you play the age thing again…"

"Sorry," she smiled, walking to him wearing only a pair of black lacy panties. "But sometimes…"

He reached out and pulled her down onto the bed next to him, giving her a deep kiss. "Knock it off, Melissa. We're past it."

"Blame it on the alcohol," she said, then grinned, "That's a Jamie Foxx song."

He laughed. "I know that one too."

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asked, looking at him as if to dare him to tell her the truth.

"I did. I always suspected ER staff is insane and tonight they proved it."

"As insane as cops?"

"We're worse, I think," he said, kissing her again.

"I didn't embarrass you too badly tonight, did I?"

"Are you kidding? My girlfriend was on stage singing with the band. Looking hot as all hell, I might add."

Melissa laughed. "I just came off of an 18 hour shift. I am not sure how hot I could have possibly looked."

"You did," he assured her. "So tell me, do you make it a habit to get on stage and sing with the band?"

She blushed a bit, "I used to be in a band in college."

"Get out!"

"An all girl band. We thought we were going to be the next Runaways…"

Before she could say another word, he said, "Joan Jett's first band, yeah, I know them too. So what made you give it up?"

"Medical school, internship, residency," she shrugged. "None of which allowed much time to pursue music. The rest of the group kept it up for a while. I think they still may jam together now and then."

"Do you regret giving it up?"

She shook her head, "I always knew I was going to be a doctor. The band thing was just to pass time. And meet guys."

"And did you meet a lot of guys?" he teased.

"Yeah, but none of them amounted to much," she said, then sniffed. "Especially my ex-husband."

"You haven't said much about him."

"Not much to say. We met in college. He was pre law, I was biology/pre-med. He was 2 years ahead of me. We got married after I graduated college. I stayed in Philly for med school since he was in law school. We broke up just about when I got my residency to Bellevue."

"And you picked up and moved up here."

She nodded. "That was interesting, but I'm glad I did."

"And your ex? You still talk to him?"

"He calls whenever he's between relationships. He's a defense attorney and represents some of the dregs of humanity," she wrinkled her nose. "Turned into a stereotype, you know, expensive suit, drives a Porsche…"

"I could handle that part…"

"Yeah, but you're not a douchebag like he is."

"Thanks, I think," he laughed.

"Yeah, I used to think he was the one great love of my life," she shook her head. "And then I realized I hadn't even met the one great love of my life. If there even was such a thing." She shrugged. "What about you? Have you met the one great love of your life?"

He grew quiet, surprised by the pain her question caused.

"What did I say?" she quickly asked, "Did I go for a sore subject?"

"Sorta," he shrugged. "You don't wanna hear the story."

She grew serious, "I do. Tell me?"

After a moment's thought, he spoke. "She was a cop. We worked together. It started out all light and fun, but as it went on…" he stopped, taking a deep breath. "She was…shot…in the line of duty."

"Don," she softly said, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do it."

"No but I made you drag it up."

"It had to come out at some point, right?"

"She was something special," she quietly said, wondering why she felt jealous of a dead woman.

"She was," he agreed. "And it hurt, for a long time."

"I don't doubt it would."

"But," he quietly said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I have moved on."

She gave him a smile. "Are you sure about that?"

"It still hurts from time to time, but I met this woman, ya know?" he went on, "She's really good at making me forget the pain."

"She is, huh?"

He nodded. "She is. As a matter of fact, I've really kinda fallen for her."

"You have?"

"I have."

"Well, that's a good thing, cuz I think she's kinda fallen for you too."

"Despite the fact that I'm way too young for her?" he teased, drawing a playful swat from her.

"Despite the fact that you're a terminal wise ass is more like it," she laughed, then, "I think you need to make that last comment up to me."

"And just how would you suggest I do that?" he asked, leaning over her and kissing her.

She returned the kiss, taking it deeper before breaking it off. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."


	3. Chapter 3

He was surprised when she showed up at his apartment. She hadn't called, hadn't sent a text, she just showed up and knocked at the door.

He let her in, knowing full well what brought her to his door at midnight with no notice. He wanted to say something to her, but before he could get the words out, she stepped to him, kissing him deeply.

"Mel," he said, holding her at arm's length. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, her eyes giving away her sadness, and shook her head.

"I will be," she said, "I don't to talk about it right now, okay?"

Despite his concern, the urgency of her kisses was driving him to distraction. He wrapped his arms around her and as they kissed, they made their way to his bedroom.

"Maid hasn't been here yet this week," he said, slipping her jacket from her shoulders.

"I don't care."

They shed their clothing quickly, falling to the unmade bed where they furiously made love. When it was over, they lay still tangled together.

He held her, thinking about the events of the day. He'd responded to a call for a hostage situation. Seems this couple had an argument. During the course of the rapidly escalating argument, they managed to lock their five year old in the closet. When all was said and done, the boy was terrified, but okay. Unfortunately, his three year old brother wasn't so lucky. To teach his mother a lesson, his father threw him from the third story window to the street, before holding a gun on the mother.

The SWAT team finally took him down, but not before he fired shots at the EMT's trying to get to the boy in the street. Apparently, the man seemed to believe the woman was cheating on him. Hell of a reason to throw your kid out the window.

"You okay?" he asked, quietly

Knowing that he was at the crime scene, she explained, "You know they sent little Miguel to Bellevue. Well, he was barely there when they brought him in, but we brought him back, twice. In the end, I guess the trauma was too much for his little body and we couldn't bring him back the third time."

"Those two were seriously screwed up," he hissed, holding her tightly. "I questioned the bastard in the ambulance to Presbyterian."

"So glad they didn't bring him to us," she spat. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Apparently, he thought she was cheating on him and had always thought this other guy might have been Miguel's father. While they were arguing over this guy, he brought it up again. He dangled the kid out the window by his foot, to get her to answer. Of course, she was just as pissed as he was so she shot back that she wished he was the other guy's kid. It was at that point that the asshole let go."

Melissa winced, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah," he quietly replied, trying to forget the sight. "But the asshole pulled his gun and fired off a few shots at the EMT before the sharp shooters from SWAT could get him."

"Shit," she sighed. "I can't imagine seeing it happen."

"I don't think I'm gonna forget it for a long damn time," he quietly said, then, "Especially the sound. One minute he was crying, the next there was a thud and silence."

"Damn." she said with a shiverc, "I'm sorry to come here like that…I just needed…shit, I'm not sure what I needed, but I did not need to go home alone."

He tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. "I'm kinda glad you did. I wanted to call you…"

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I felt kinda stupid…"

"Why? Cuz seeing a three year old get tossed out the window by his father screwed with your head?"

He gave a dry laugh, "Well, when you put it like that…"

"You can call me, you know. When something messes with your head, I'm here to talk it out. I mean, I see enough shit every day, I get it. It messes with me. Which is why I showed up at your door unannounced at midnight…hoping like hell you'd be here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. You're a good looking guy…"

"Who's girlfriend was working," he countered.

"Yeah, who's girlfriend just showed up and jumped on him."

"Hey, do you hear me complaining? Any time you want to show up at my door and drag me to bed, is okay with me."

She laughed, despite herself.

"I mean it," he laughed with her.

"Be careful what you ask for," she slyly returned.

"I can handle it," he winked, then, "Are you staying?"

"Do you mind?"

He held her tighter, "Just try to leave."


End file.
